elementalist44fandomcom-20200214-history
Rei Kiyota
"You know I think Rei was developed, as a character, differently to everyone else. All my other children have the reader's focus shifted on their backstory and what they plan to do in life, kinda. Rei though, is more similar to a traditional anime character, with her one defining personality trait that is her main source of development and her relation with the others on the side too." Rei Kiyota is an Estan Mer(maid), and the daughter of some rich/noble family. She's a student in Tsunia's Capital Academy and a member of the Elite AML Appearance Physical Rei is an average height white girl with black hair and a, uh...noticeable, physique. Thanks to her Mer lineage, Rei also has a bunch of other distinct features that separate her from the Human characters. Her skin has small patches of sharp, serrated, skin-coloured scales on her arms, shoulders and legs that are extremely rough when stroked backwards. She has ears, but they're inside her head. This does mean sound isn't as crisp for her as it is for us, but Rei can tear away the skin covering her ears if she really needs to. Luckily for her, Mer skin regenerates extremely quickly. Her nails are a lot more similar to claws: they don't stop growing, and they start a lot further down the finger than Human nails do. She also keeps a thin veil of gel-like Water Magic covering her entire body that enables her to live above water. She'd dry up like a fish on land otherwise. (Mermaid girl comes pre-lubed lol) She exhibits gill-like flaps on the sides of her neck and torso which allow her to breathe underwater. If Rei is on land, she has to keep them moist with that veil of gel I just mentioned. Clothing Idk yet. Revealing clothing, because soggy clothes are never pleasant, and Rei's always covered in either water of Water Magic. Personality TL;DR she's a horny bitch and a control freak. Rei's Larger-than-average-Libido is the main reason her personality is the way it is. She's sophisticated, seductive, and judges people by what's on the outside. She doesn't care about your gender, she doesn't care about what family you come from; if you're cute, Rei's gonna wanna fuck you. She couldn't give two shits about any of her romantic partners beyond whether they're actually enjoyable. Outside of sex and being emotionally manipulated, people mean nothing to her. Rei doesn't have boyfriends or girlfriends, she has toys and playthings. She's straightforward, confident, and to-the-point about everything she does, which comes across as quite overwhelming to most of, if not all of the boys/girls who she decides to play around with. But that doesn't stop them from rolling in. Most of them like it. And since she's attractive, she doesn't even have to put in that much effort to get what she wants. She enjoys emotionally toying with the people she decides to use, lying to them about her backstory, her body count, sometimes she even changes her personality if it means she'll get more enjoyment out of her next little adventure. And when she's bored, or she might actually catch feelings for a toy, she breaks them. So bad they want to forget the last few weeks even happened. Rei somehow manages to keep a good reputation because none of her previous partners ever end up telling the truth about what happened. Of course, Rei couldn't care less about any of them, more often than not forgetting their names afterwards. As long as they don't give her a bad rep. Rei can normally be seen filing her Claws, unless she's currently with someone who likes that sort of thing. If that's the case, she might even serrate them on purpose. Her main traits aside, Rei's also very easily put off food. She isn't used to the way food looks above water and it grosses her out. On the inside, she is quite the fun-loving girl. While she doesn't really like humans all that much, Theme Parks are one of the better things they've made. She likes theme parks and funfairs. She thinks gemstones are pretty, too. As mentioned before, Rei is a Mer, and as such, she tends to look down on the members of her sister species. Which is exactly why her objectifying nature is only exaggerated during her time in Tsunia. Backstory She's from a decently powerful family of Mers from the Water Region of Esten, the easternmost in Arcerra. She lived a lot of her life getting exactly what she wants, exactly when she wanted it. All, except Friends and Love. Rei ended up accepting that, given her status, it'd be hard to make actual friends. But her loneliness refused to let her give up on the prospect of love. Her parents picked up on this and decided to have a large series of suitors, both Human and Mer, attempt to win her heart. But, all of the boys chosen were sons of Barons and Businessmen that would higher her family's status A LOT if they were to marry. Rei figured this out quite quickly, and I guess she felt sad about the fact that people would try to force love for materialistic gain...but who knows? After the second or third unsuccessful suitor, Rei decided to have a little fun with the next one. Even for a Mer, Rei had an unusually high libido, and she used that to her advantage. For the next few years, Rei toyed with the emotions of any male that crossed her sight for the sheer fun of it. Every new boy called for a new make-believe scenario, and she played her part perfectly. Any romantic situation you can think of, chances are Rei's done it with a boy who didn't know any better. Sometimes she'll destroy a life or two. Or just steal a boy's innocence then yeet them out of her life. She eventually forgot that there are other types of Love besides Eros. In other news, Mers have started to be less rude to Humans and have agreed to some sort of cultural exchange Program between Merlia and Central Tsunia. A noble family from each Region is two enrol their oldest child into the other Region's top Flow Academy. Mers look down on those with too much sexual energy (